Matt's Sister?
by Blackbladeofthefullmoon
Summary: Watari and Chief Yagami think the Wammy boys could do with some self defence training, so they tur to the best of the best, who just hapens to be Matt's twin   and is L falling for her?  Future Lemon.   implied Yaoi   ad horrible plot xD


**Blade: sorry guys this is my first fanfic. sorry if it's crappy I had edited it earlier but my shitty Laptop decided to crash on me and my super slow 36mb internet won't let me upload**

**so without further ado (is that how you spell it?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note...But I do own a Death Note hoodie :3**

* * *

><p>The sound of the chains of a punch bag rattling could be heard, and a girl's voice as each time she punched it she would exclaim "YA!"<p>

The Wammy boys and Light made their way through the building following the voice. They entered a small dark room filled with weapons and training equipment.

"KYYYYYAAAAAAAA!" with one almighty kick the punch bag broke from it's chains and was sent flying across the room.

"Geez Mattie watch it!" Matt yelled at his twin sister. The girl looked up"Ha 'sup baby brother!" she grinned slipped off her boxing glove and punching his knuckles.

"I'm not your baby brother shortie" the male twin pulled his sister into a head lock and rubbed his knuckles in her short fiery hair so much like his own.

She looked almost the same as Matt but with a larger chest, slimer waist and an eye patch instead of goggles. The taller twin released his sister who fixed her hair.

"Mello!" she hugged the blonde. "Sup Matthew" he laughed. She looked at him

"Man you fucked up your face" she tutted looking at his scar.

"Says you!" Mello poked a finger at her eye patch and the scar on her cheek

She stuck out her tongue. She looked around Mello.

"Near" she smiled. The youngest boy hugged her waist.

"Good to see you again" he nuzzled her shirt.

"Same here Near" she ruffled his hair, "You've gotten tall" she noted that the younger boy was the same height as herself when he stood up straight.

"So you two must be Light and L." she said looking the other two up and down

"I never did get a chance to meet ou at the orphanage" she said to L"Matthew, Matthais's twin sister, weapons master at your service" the boy chewed his thumb as he took her hand in his limp handshake. She turned to Light."Light Yagami…I've heard some strange things about you" she grinned

"And I you" Light countered.

"Heh I like you" she chuckled.

"So!" she suddenly turned pacing and turning to face all of them

"Watari and Chief Yagami sent you all here to learn martial arts. So I want you to line up and tell me what you can do"

"Matt Mello I already know, long ranged weapons, mainly guns, pistols not rifles."

She looked at Near. "I-I don't really fight""It's okay love I know" she ruffled his hair before moving on to the next in line.

"Light!" she said

"Umm punching I guess?" he said, she sweat dropped.

"L!"

"Kicks" the raven haired boy said softly. She face palmed

"If you two had a child it would be the most amazing warrior this world has seen, but for now you are basically useless" she turned

"L! front and centre now!" she cried. The pale boy blinked but stepped out

"Let's see what you can do" she got into a fighting stance as did L.

She ran at Him and did a swift flip over him. She grabbed him from behind and flipped him slamming him onto the floor.

He blinked as he found himself staring at the ceiling. He hopped up. Matthew ran at him again this time he aimed Kick at her stomach and hit. She clutched her stomach, She slammed her fist forward he caught it. She went to knee his groin He caught it between his knees

The others looked amazed.

"do you think this has ever happened to her before?" Mello asked Matt.

"No look at her, she's shocked, he's blocked 2 of her attacks and actually managed to kick her no one's done that before"

Matthew was shocked, she looked at L surprised. He gave her a small smirk. She glared before gritting her teeth. With one almighty shove L was sent sprawling across the floor.

Matthew was about to attack again when Matt grabbed her shoulder

"I think it's a draw" he sweat dropped

"Where are we going?" Light asked as he struggled to keep up with the orphans.

"To get food, I'm starving" Matthew called over her shoulder.

They entered the café and found a table. Matt and Mello sat one side, secretly holding hands under the table. Near net to Matthew. The girl seemed to think Near was adorable. Light and L sat opposite each other at the ends of the table.

"How may I help you boys?" asked the waitress.

Matthew sweat dropped but she didn't notice.

"I'll have a coffee and a toasted cinnamon bagel please" Light said

"Chocolate cake for me" Mello shrugged

"I'll just have a coke" Matt said pushing up his goggles.

"Strawberry Cake and a strawberry milkshake" L said

"Orange juice and a blueberry muffin" Near gave the woman a smile.

"apple pie and peppermint tea please" Matthew said.

"Sure thing" the woman nodded and skipped off.

"I'm not paying right" Light asked.

"No, I can pay for all of us if you want" L suggested.

"No way, I'm not letting you pay for something I ate! It's mean" Matthew snapped.

L blinked. "Okay…You're sure?"

"I'm sure" she nodded.

Near suddenly whispered something in her ear. She raised an eyebrow.

He nodded before whispering something else. She rolled her eye and began to root around in her black handbag with a skull and red dye that looked like blood stains on it. She took out a few toy cars and handed them to Near who played happily with them.

They began to talk amongst themselves. Light got a call halfway through and decided that was more interesting than the others so he went outside to take it. The orphans decided to switch to English.

Their food soon arrived.

Matthew sighed sliding off her eye patch and stuffing it in her bag.

There was a small red line where the strap had been digging into her forehead but she massaged it out.

"That was to damn tight" she complained.

L looked at her with curiosity.

"this is the first time you've seen her without her eye patch?" Mello looked at L. The raven nodded chewing his thumb.

Matthew chuckled. Where her eye should have been was the tattered remains of eyelids, sewn messily together, "it's healed but fresh stitches have to be put in and the socket has to be disinfected every day" Matthew explained

L nodded "Intriguing" he muttered.

"More like discusting" Matthew snorted before sipping her tea,

"Hey who want to go sopping, My game system's fried" Matt said tapping his Game boy on the table, it didn't respond.

"I don't mind" Near shook his head

"Sure I need more chocolate anyway" Mello shrugged

"Fine with me" L and Matthew said together, L blushed

"Come on" Matt pulled Mello off into the nearest game shop.

Near drifted into a toy shop.

"Hey I'm going to meet up with Misa, Is that okay?" Light asked

"Sure" L and Matthew shrugged. The Japanese boy bowed and left.

"and then there were 2" Matthew sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Blade: Sorry Lads have to leave it there cuz I'm going to athletic training :'( <strong>

**Reviews are much appreciated help me improve!**


End file.
